1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training aid for gripping a baseball bat or the like for developing proper gripping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist a myriad of aids for baseball bats. Of those pertaining to aiding in the grip for a baseball player, there are devices which wrap around the handle and have a raised surface portion which is used to align the hands. For example, one such aid provides a bat grip that includes upper and lower separated segments that wrap completely around the bat handle and allow for use of both hands independently by either a left handed or right handed player and has raised surface portion for knuckle alignment. The focus of that invention is to provide the batter with a better gripping surface and hand alignment. That aid, however, provides an artificial feeling with respect to the actual bat handle and does not accustom the player to the feel of the bat with the aid and thus teaches incorrect muscle memory.
Another type of aid includes gloves which have visual alignment markings on the outside of the finger portions. While such aid provides for a proper set up, it does not aid in retaining the hand alignment during a swing and thus does not promote muscle memory.
There is a need to improve the bat training aids to overcome the problems mentioned. The present invention overcomes these problems.